It has been estimated that the Internet of Things (IoT) may bring Internet connectivity to 50 billion devices by 2020. As the number of devices and complexity of Internet of Things and Fog systems increases, human intervention to identify and resolve technical issues may no longer feasible for systems needing high reliability. The complexity of these systems is due in part to multiple integrated technologies, mixed-mode workloads, for example, including sensing, decision making, fractional computation, and mixed-mobility. The reliability of the system must be continually verified. However, manual verification and operations in massive networks may not be feasible. Further, automatic methods and functions for detecting failures and modifying operations during failures are needed.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.